


Sleepless Nights

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: BeanBean Kingdom, Kingdoms, M/M, Mushroom Kingdom, Negotiations, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: Peasley comes back home with work related stresses. Luigi helps him.
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley, Luigi/Prince Peasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Sleepless Nights

Despite what most people thought, running a kingdom wasn’t all about playing the dame in distress, waiting for a prince to come to their rescue. It was filled with endless days of tedious work, making sure the kingdom didn’t fall into ruin, and insuring the safety of its subjects.  


Today, sadly, was a fine example of how the stresses of a kingdom could wear down the king or queen, or, in this case, prince.  
With every jolt of the carriage against the dirt road, a sharp pain splintered throughout Peasley’s head. The day had been eventful, though not in the way he’d planned.  


Negotiations between the neighboring kingdoms had been going better than Peasley expected, though Bowser’s refusal to come to any agreements was weighing heavy on everyone there. Close to every ambassador had left, leaving only Peasley in Bowser’s wake.  


Talking to him was way out of the question.  


Everyone knew the king tended to resort to violence, even if it wasn’t needed. But this time, Peasley would dare to call himself lucky, as he only got into a screaming match with the overgrown lizard.  


Which was probably where this searing headache came from.  


Peasley pressed his fingertips to his temple, massaging it gently as he tried to avoid the near blinding street lights. All he wanted to do was get home, shower, and fall asleep in the arms of his lover.  


The carriage came to a screeching halt in front of the brothers’ house. The driver rounded the carriage, opening the door for the Beanish prince and walking him to the door. They were about to knock, but Luigi already opened the door excitedly, smiling that shy smile of his at the Prince.  


“Thank you, Waterburry, you can go home now.” The driver nodded, running back to his carriage before speeding away.  


Finally, peace and quiet.

Peasley put his face in his open palms, letting out a deep sigh as the door closed behind him. His lover slowly moved Peasley’s hands away from his face, eyeing him with an air of worry.  


Peasley looked up into Luigi’s eyes, his entire demeanor softening as he reached up to grasp Luigi’s hands. He intertwined their fingers, Luigi squeezing before Peasley squeezed back tightly.  


He sighed, loosening his grip as he cast his eyes downward.  


“Today has been..stressful..for me. I hope you don’t mind us turning in early, Greenie..?” Luigi’s expression gradually shifted from concern to a subtle sadness for the other. He nodded, pulling his lover up the stairs and into their shared room.  


Peasley didn’t even know if he had the energy to get changed into pajamas.

Luigi appeared to be sympathetic, coming up behind the other to unbuckle the cape he donned, taking it to the closet and hanging it up along with their other clothes.  


Luigi was already ready to go to sleep, wearing one of Peasley’s bigger shirts and a pair of striped socks. But, he hoped at least Peasley would have the energy to change, so he would be comfortable during the night, but he could sympathize with how exhausted he was.  


By the time Luigi turned around Peasley had already kicked off his shoes, climbing onto the bed with socked feet, still in his tunic.  


He exhaled, turning from the closet to follow suit with the other, the bed dipping with Luigi’s added weight as he climbed onto the bed.  


Snuggling up to his lover, he tucked his head up under Peasley’s chin, feeling the other wind his arms around him tightly.  


Almost too tight.  


Luigi pressed his hands against Peasley’s back, rubbing in a soothing, circular motion as he pressed chaste kisses wherever he could reach.  


Peasley slowly went slack, his tight hold loosening to something more pleasant. It seemed what really made Peasley relax was Luigi leaning up to his ear, whispering sweet nothings as he kissed him.  


The plumber rarely spoke, only talking to his brother and Peasley when it was absolutely needed. So, him speaking just to tell Peasley that he was one of the most wonderful things in his life was truly putting his heart through the wringer.  


When Luigi fell silent, his kisses stopping all together, Pealsey pressed a kiss to the dosing plumber’s forehead, rubbing his back slowly.

“Thank you, Greenie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~b0n3d


End file.
